This invention relates in general to electro-analysis of liquid solutions, such as to detect and/or measure the concentration of a species in the solution by causing the said species to generate electrical signals at an exposed working surface of at least one electrode with the said working surface in contact with the solution, the electrode being one which has at least one dimension comparable to or smaller than the concentration boundary layer thickness of the solution.